Battle Engineer (Marithus)
"The whole world is my battlefield" A master siege engineer turned gladiator, Marithus was accused of treason as a scrapegoat after a crippling defeat for the kingdom. Forced to fight in a trial by combat, Marithus came out alive. Now living in exile, Marithus waders from battlefield to battlefield, combining his mastery of mechanics with his newfound martial skills. Perhaps one day he will return to his homeland, and exact vengeance. Strategy *Use to stun them then jump on them with then hit them a couple time using your passive to buff the attack. then you can use if you need to finish them. * Use on an enemy and then use to get the stun off and then then use . If the enemy tries to escape, follow with . * You can use whilst in the air with . Skills Just Desserts Marithus shoots an enemy with a timed projectiles, which deals 50/75/100/125 + (40% of physical attack) damage on impact. After 2 seconds the projectile explodes and deals 50/100/150/200 + (40% of physical attack) AOE damage. Impact damage: 50/75/100/125 + (35% of physical attack) Explodes damage: 50/100/150/200 + (35% of physical attack) Stun duration: 1/1.25/1.75/2 seconds Cost: 80/90/100/110 MP Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 16/14/12/10 seconds Bladefall Marithus leaps into the air and strikes the ground with his sword unleashing a shock wave that hits an enemy's Cost: 60//70/80/90 MP Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 18/16/14/12 seconds Damage to hero: 90/180/270/360 + (40% of physical attack) Damage to an enemy soldier: 80/120/160/200 + (40% of physical attack) Note: if there is more than one enemy in the path of the shock wave, the damage will be split between them. The damage dealt to different units varies Battle Born Passive: Marithus gains an extra Harvest HP bonus of 15%/20%/25%30%. The effect is decreased by the number of surrounding enemies, but cannot go below 5%. A soldier decreases the bonus by 2%, an enemy hero by 3%. Active: Marithus gains an additional 20/40/60/80 Physical Attack for his next 5 Normal Attacks. The Physical Attack buff reduces by 4/8/12/16 after each Normal Attack until it reaches 0, at which point Physical Attack is normal again. Cost: 80 MP Cooldown: 11/10/9/8 seconds Range: N/A Passive: Increase Marithus extra Harvest HP bonus by 15%/20%/25%/30% Active: Increase Marithus Physicak Attack by 20/40/60/80 The Physical Attack buff reduces by 4/8/12/16 after each Normal Attack until it reaches 0 Decimation Day Marithus stabs an enemy with his sword dealing, 75/150/225 + (35% of physical attack) damage and stunning the enemy for 1 second. He then uses an explosive to unleash 200/300/400 + (35% of physical attack) AOE damage in a fan shape in front of him. Note: the attack can be interrupted before the battle engineer unleashes his explosive Cost: 120/150/180 MP Stab damage: 75/150/225 + (35% of physical attack) explosive damage: 200/300/400 + (35% of physical attack) Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 60/50/40 seconds Note: The attack can be interrupted before the Battle Engineer unleashes his explosive. Base Stats Skins 2D Skins / 3D Skins and another picture about Marithus Marithus 2D.jpg|Classic Skin - Released: 28-Aug-2014 Marithus 3D.jpg|Classic Skin - Released: 28-Aug-2014 Just Desserts.png Bladefall.png Battle Born.png Decimation Day.png